In many backlight display devices, for example in liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TV), there is a demand for larger and larger displays. As the size of a display increases, the number of light sources (e.g., a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL)) used to backlight the display can also increase. Accordingly, the backlight display system can desirably comprise a light-diffusing film (also referred to as a light-diffusing sheet, a plate, and the like). Examples of the utility of the light-diffusing film includes, but is not limited to, hiding the light and dark pattern that can be created by an array of CCFLs, hiding injection molded patterns or printing on a light guide of the display device, providing uniformity in illumination, and the like.
Accordingly, a continual need exists in the art for improved light-diffusing devices, especially those light-diffusing films employed in LCD TVs.